Outside The Fire
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru keep pushing each other's boundaries. Both are standing outside the fire of Temptation, Love and lust. Who will bend? Who can no longer abide standing outside the fire? Will the other join and is it a lasting blazing or just a slow burn? What do they fear, nothing but each other.
1. Chapter 1

_We call them cool._

Sesshomaru slung his sword, and the blood fell from it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Show off."

Miroku and Sango rose an eyebrow as his display.

"Isn't that the purpose?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked at the shirtless demon. They had seen him in many different battles and in many various forms but never with his shirt off.

Inuyasha leaned on the stone wall, "Yeah, and it's stupid."

Kagome looked at him "Why?"

"K, they all know he is all-powerful, and he knows it."

Kagome didn't understand.

"He is showing off for no reason he ain't taking none of the bitches as his mate."

Kagome looked back at all the women who had hopeful glees in their eyes. He was toying with them.

"What a jerk," Kagome said, "Playing with someone's emotions like that," She said a little loud. Her power flared, and all her friends looked at her. She looked at them, "What?" She snapped.

Sango leaned into Miroku, "Wonder if she's talking about Sesshomaru?"

Miroku suspected she was, but her frustration was not with the demon Lord per say.

Sesshomaru looked at her when he felt her power flare. Here he was in the middle of the arena showing a display of power to all these bitches, all them swooned. All but her. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring daggers at him. Apparently, she was not impressed with his display; of course, she had seen his display many times. He looked down at his blade; perhaps she needed a little reminder.

He would change that smug attitude she had.

He moved, and he stood before her on the other side of the wall, "What's the matter, Miko, jealous?"

Her jaw dropped "Why you!" Miroku and Sango held her back. "I should purify you right here, you jerk!"

"What are you doing, bastard?!" Inuyasha huffed,

"Release her."

"Um?" Sango said unsure,

"It would seem the Miko needs release," Sesshomaru cut his eyes to his brother. "It would seem her other alpha is not tending to her needs."

Kagome's power cracked, and it had both Miroku and Sango releasing her. Inuyasha backed up as well.

Kagome pointed, "Neither of you asshole are my alpha, you prick! How dare you stand there thinking you're all cool messing with those women!"

Sesshomaru bared fang; Kagome did the same but without the fang.

Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome, dont do that."

But she paid no mind,

"What's going on?" Sango whispered,

"She is showing dominance," Inuyasha said, "I ain't saving her."

Miroku and Sango looked at him. "There cant be two alpha's," He stated, and they looked back at the clashing pair.

"Incorrect half breed," Sesshomaru swirled his sword. "Come, Miko, see if you can land me again."

"Dont do it Kagome," Inuyasha said,

"Sit,"

He slammed to the ground, and she hopped over the wall, her skirt flying up. When she landed, he backed up, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked, "I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face!" She yelled.

She swung her bow around and aimed.

"Those females are getting wet watching this Miko,"

Kagome blushed. "Shut up, God, you think your so cool, dont you!"

Her arrow released, but he knew it was coming and knocked it away, and Kagome found herself turned around and her back flush against his necked chest.

"I am heated woman," He growled and bared fang,

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled,

"There can be two alpha's Miko,"

"Let me go."

"A mated pair,"

She trashed and flared her magic, and it stung, but he didn't release her. "But you would not know about that now would you; next time you think to take your frustrations out on me for my brother's transgressions, I will not be so kind."

His mouth was close to ear "Afraid Miko?" He bit down on her ear, and she gasped and blushed. He was making a show of her, damn him.

"I'm not afraid, you are,"

"What nonsense do you speak, woman?"

She smirked and crossed her arms over the hand that was holding her to him. "You are afraid of a woman," She stated with a smile.

She thought she had won.


	2. Scars

_Those hearts that have no scars to show._

"I fear no female."

"You have commitment issues."

"So do you, or should I say you have a love issue."

"At least I know what love is."

He snorted, his breath rushing into her ear and giving her goosebumps, "You humans can only scratch the surface of true love Miko with your dull senses."

"What would you know about it you haven't loved anything more than your stupid sword."

"I am well-guarded, Miko."

"Because you are afraid."

His sweat was going through her shirt,

"I fear nothing, much less a female."

She dropped her hands and turned; he allowed her. Her hands went to his chest to slightly pry herself away from him. His heart was beating against his chest and against her hand, "You have no scars."

"Because I am well guarded, I will not give myself to some weak swooning female."

She slightly laughed, and didnt look at him "And here I thought you weren't a virgin."

He smirked, "I have fucked a many Miko."

She let her hand fall. "That's why you are weak."

His aura pulsed at her words, "Perhaps you need a stronger show of power then Miko, I could kill you right here for those words." Nothing about him was weak, as she claimed.

Her eyes met his "That which does not kill you only makes you stronger."

"Nothing has come close to killing me onna."

"You have never been hurt, have you?"

"No one other than you has landed on me."

She shook her head "No, that's not what I meant, your feelings, they have never been hurt, have they?"

"It would imply that I cared enough to be hurt and I cared for no one, I Sesshomaru have no need for such."

Her fire was gone, and all that was left was sadness from her. "It must be nice."

He didnt understand her mood swing. He slightly backs up, "Your heart has no scars." She spoke quietly

She stepped away and turned away from him, "I have many."

Then she walked away, and Inuyasha hauled her up over the wall. No doubt, Inuyasha would question what they had been talking about.

His eyes didnt leave her. Damn his brother for making her weak like that.

It was a complete turn-off.

He stood with his shoulders back, did he just think that? He looked down at his sword as his own words coasted across his mind. Humans and love, they didnt know the half of it. If she did, she would know his brother was nothing.

Inuyasha looked back at him, and Sesshomaru bared his fangs.

Damn half breed, his brother was the reason the Miko had so many scars. But those scars were not doing her any favors.


	3. Let Go

_The ones that never do let go._

Kagome watched him across the room. He was so uptight.

"Why are you looking at him, Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed,

"He looks so uptight," She said,

"For a man who can have any woman here, he looks annoyed." Miroku stated,

"Smug bastard is what he is," Inuyasha huffed at the site.

"At least he knows what he wants," Kagome said under her breath,

"What was that!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kagome was making her way to the demon Lord.

"Is it me or she getting a little too comfortable near my brother."

Sango rolled her eyes "Give it a rest Inuyasha, it ain't like she is sleeping with him,"

Inuyasha sputtered at the thought. Miroku pulled Sango away before a fight broke out. He knew his wife would lay the half breed out. The demon women parted as the Miko made her way to the demon Lord. She sat next to him, and the women fled away from the pair.

"You looked like you could use some help," She said,

He said nothing.

"If you hate this, why are you doing it."

"It must be done."

"Then how about smiling?" She smiled to show him.

He looked at her with a death glare,

"Right, no smiling" She looked away and removed her own smile. "You could at least try, how do you know if you dont?"

"I know what I want, unlike my brother," He stated, looking over all the women at the gathering.

"Dont bring him into this, he knows what he wants, he is just trying to save my feelings."

"You give advice that you yourself do not take woman."

She looked at him, and he looked back at her "You should let go," He told her,

"I have."

He sniffed,

"Are you sniffing me?"

"For a lie."

"I know what I want," She said,

"That Miko is a lie." And he didn't have to sniff her to know it.

"Ok, but a least I admit it."

"Are you saying I do not know what I want?"

"I'm saying there is no way you could know, sleeping with women is not the same a caring."

He looked down at her hands in her lap "Demons and humans are different Miko, we reply on instincts,"

She sighed and stood, "You're just as hard-headed as him." She looked out "Dance with one of them, talk to one of them,"

She looked back at him "What do you want?"

Now that she was looking at him and asking him that, he was unsure.

"A powerful mate who can bear me many sons."

She blushed, "Ugh men! Is that all you guys think about, your women barefoot and pregnant?"

He rose an eyebrow,

"Anyone can do that Sesshomaru, how about something no so shallow?"

But he wasn't listening. He was seeing her swollen with child in his minds eyes. Oddly he found that she would indeed be even more attractive that way. It was for the reason he ignored her insult about him being shallow.

"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and he grabbed it, "A female to challenge me behind close doors yet knows her place when time."

She became uneasy like he was telling her, but perhaps not in the same context. But his eyes were fire, and they were burning through her. Her eyes went to her wrist; his hand was warm around it. His hands were much larger than her small wrist.

"I could snap the bone," He said, and her eyes met his "It would be so easy to hurt you,"

Everyone in the room was forgotten.

"You, you want to?" She asked,

He looked down at his hand and brushed his thumb over her soft skin, and she felt a flop down in her tummy "Sesshoamru?"

His eyes snapped back to hers, and then he let go and looked away. His aura flared with displeasure, and she backed away.


End file.
